knucklesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:58SlugDrones!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Knuckles the Echidna Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:58SlugDrones! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JaketheHedgehog (Talk) 07:41, December 19, 2011 Re: First off the user from the other wiki almost got a global ban FROM STAFF PERSONALLY because he kept trashing me and the other admins from Pokemon Wiki because we banned him (which I had almost nothing to do with), so that does not mean anything, and he was warned on his talkpage on SNN by Genesjs, and on Community Central from an admin there, so that again does not mean anything. Now, on to the other things: Hm? Not at all. The users were harassing DarkFuture about banning Jake, and he felt incredibly insulted and could not get the users to calm down. He asked for my help, I stepped in and told everyone not to talk about him, especially since they were harassing DarkFuture. And I also once again found your comment rude and a personal attack towards me, and I really don't like it. :My behaviour bad? Jake has been majorly complaining due to the fact he has been kickbanned twice from chat due to insulting others :"Stick a pole up your ass" :"Shut up and stop being obnoxious" :"You sidekick" :"Your being such a pain in the arse" :Jake said all those things and more. DarkFuture is an eyewitness. Katrina is Jake's girlfriend and is just defending him. I am very dissapointed in you, 58. ::"And I also agree that yes, you get heated up a bit too quick, like in one of my forums where everyone seemed to be calm and flexible with their opinions except you who was straight-forward and very strong with it. " ::So now you are harassing me because I did not agree with your opinion? There were other users that did not approve, and I have stated multiple times that the way I phrase myself can seem abrasive, and I said I apologize for that. :::And I have not talked top Katrina in months now, only a hello. DarkFuture and Fly have told me Jake has been spreading bad word about me on Skype because I agreed to remove his rollback when Kagimizu brought up the idea. I have not been acting like a jerk, if anyone, Jake and Katrina have. I have seen screenshots of them personally attacking me, credits of DarkFuture, and calling me names. Jake has done it on the SNN as well. I am quite offended and I am actually crying right now because of You, Jake, and Katrina. I did not threaten Free, he just told me he never knew Jake was kicked/banned and never talked about it because he was in Florida. I did not threaten everyone, I was telling everyone to calm down because they were harassing DarkFuture to the point where he couldn't handle it and needed another administrator's help, which is why I came in. I have not started any arguments on the chat, and I always reply kindly to other users, and I just patrol a chat. I just talked with MetalShadow as well and he said he thinks Im doing a great job as admin, and I never threatened him. I asked him if we had fights, he said no. Obviously, someone is lying, and thats part of the reason Jake got banned, he was continuously reporting me to the point where 3''' admins gave him warnings/kicked him from chat, who also wasn't there at the time Jake got banned, which is when I told everyone nicely (DarkFuture did too) to drop the subject so '''we do not get in arguments. I wish for screenshots of what Katrina said because I did not do such a thing. I want her to specifically tell me what I am doing wrong, and if she says "banning Jake", I did not do that. So far as admin I have only banned sockpuppets and spammers and people personally attacking, deleted spam pages, worked on the duplicate and unused images, and I have not done anything to Jake. I kickbanned him once and there was a consensus from chat to do that, and Kagimizu even said it was justified. That is the only thing I did involving Jake. I am very dissapointed with you. If you are going to accuse me and basically harass me, then I do not have a need to talk to you since I am very hurt by yours, Katrinas, and Jakes actions. "Katrina is displeased with some of your decisions" - She can be displeased but that doesn't mean I was wrong. Aside from spammers, almost everything I have talked to at least one other admin. You are being very offensive and I may report you to staff. I'm not trying to get into an argument, I am just trying to set the record straight on everything you said, because all of it is fiction/I had a good reason to do it. You seem to be harassing me a lot lately and I am sick of it, I'm sorry for what I have said here/if it offended you because I am trying to defend myself from what seems like harassment, but I am very upset with you three, especially Katrina, who seems to be lying/is under Jake's influence. Anyways, you probably weren't trying to harass me, and if you weren't then I apologize for accusing you of that. Its just that when you type up a paragraph full of deceitful and lying subjects its natural to think the said person is harassing you... Anyways, I hope you understand what went down and everything is all cleared up, thank you for coming to me at least instead of immediately believing the lies, or maybe Katrina doesn't know either... oh my gosh I'm so sorry if I sounded offensive, but I tried to explain these things as best I could... -- 22:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not mad at you, and I forgive you, I was just upset because it seemed like you were accusing me of it. -- 01:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello 58!.Customized or not 17:42, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello? 58? It's me! Are you there? Knowall, For Knowledge is Golden - October 05, 2013 19:11